Claiming Pandora
by xCaraLena
Summary: With Pandora forever lost in enemy hands, everything he loved gone, Kaito's left without his sanity. Only, he finds himself building a false reality where Shinichi is his own version of Pandora, and he kidnaps him to do it. Warning: M, sexual theme, dark, and certain suggested themes...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: once again, I'm starting this off with very graphic sexual/dark theme, as meant to advise anyone on what they're getting into by ready this. There's also graphic depictions of murder (mass murder too), mental illness, physical/mental abuse, and stuff like that, but just to clarify this is the only chapter that'll ever really touch on rape (I mean it's dubious from the beginning, plus it's kaishin so...) Because I hate writing stuff like that.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Kaito wait, stop please, please..." Shinichi panted, backing himself up against the cold cement wall.

"You make me wait too long, tantei-kun," Kaito said walking towards his Shinichi, gazing into blue eyes as if they were Pandora.

"I'm not yours, I never will be, please Kaito don't do this..."

"Ah, ah, ah, surely you misunderstand meitantei. You are namingly the only jewel for me -Pandora - and tonight you'll be as good as mine," he smirked, darkened indigo orbs gleaming. "Once I claim you, that is."

He pulled on the chain in his hand and made the chain around Shinichi's neck force him into his arms. "You are mine," he spouted, both hands gripping his face with blood stained, white gloves.

Shinichi tried to free himself from the thief's grip, but with his hands cuffed behind his back, neck under his command, he could only make an effort to not look into Kids hungry eyes. Shinichi could feel his wounds reopening as Kaito handled him a little rougher than usual.

It's nothing he hadn't found routine after the incident with Pandora... Kaito found him to be the only replacement left for his jewel now lost in enemy hands forever.

He knew they'd done something to him, something so cruel and unbearable that he'd lost a part of himself he could never gain back. Yet, somehow, he still retained the same personality, although his morals were twisted into what revolved around a single obsession, with nothing on his mind but Shinichi, or rather his version of Pandora.

He'd lost his sanity.

"Come here pretty~" he said, breathing down Shinichi's neck as he attempted to kiss the struggling detective.

Shinichi eventually found himself struggling to the floor, only to be yanked hard by the chain around his neck back into the thiefs hold, his hands now gripping the cuffs around his arms. Shinichi knew what Kaito had in mind for him and wasn't about to give in so easily.

In all the six months since his kidnapping, Kaito had gone on about how he was going to claim him sooner or later, those words still frozen in the back of Shinichi's mind. He always had varying ideas as to what that meant, but now he was sure.

Kaito lifted him up to bring his head towards his, strong arms gripping his to keep him from getting away, he ran fingers through his hair as if trying to calm a scared animal. "I'm going to make your blue shine red underneath the moonlight, and then I will have finally completed my goal in life," he whispered into his ear. "I'll make you so red that one tear won't be enough... You'll be my glowing gem Pandora~" he grinned as he pressed their lips together.

Shinichi had been used to the kissing before. He'd demonstrated his techniques on the detective many times in the months before, but never quite like this. The thief had a very skilled tongue, that much was for sure, and with all his struggling and biting he still managed to explore almost everywhere in the detectives mouth.

It was an adrenaline rush for the Kaitou, and Shinichi knew this, but it was still worth a shot if only to catch his breath for a second. He then took to his neck, biting into skin and sucking till purple and red marks were all that were left behind. This time with only three marks truly drawing blood.

He told himself that he wasn't going to let himself shed a single tear. He couldn't let the thief get what he wanted.

Hell, maybe he'd even give up on the false reality.

It wasn't as though he'd never thought about what they could've become had they never lost Pandora - had Kaito never changed... However, he was too sure that such a love was past the point of rekindling now, yet the aching feeling of something still remaining, somewhere deep, deep inside of himself, still pressed on throughout everything.

He'd dismiss it though. Nothing but small sparks of hope left from a cooling fire.

Shinichi felt himself get pressed up against the only piece of furniture in the tiny cell the thief liked to call a bedroom. His back legs pressed into the metal desk behind him, and Kaito moved to position his right leg in between Shinichi's, kneading him through his pants with his thigh. Hands continued to roam his torso, disheveling each and every inch of what used to be a shirt (they normally last a couple of days anyways), nothing he wasn't already used to.

The thief suddenly leaned in and kissed him, hot and deep, without nothing short of a gasp of surprise from the detective, while he then proceeded to smirk and deepen it. When he emerged gasping for air, Shinichi realized his pants had already been removed and he was quickly thrown, bent over the only metal desk in the tiny cell. He was being pinned down by the thiefs body, and he could feel the cold metal on his nipples and stomach, now revealed through a torn shirt.

"Please Kaito, don't do this, I'm not the gem your looking for, I never have been... Please let me go," he begged, voice weak as he felt hands hover over his lower half.

"Meitantei-kun always with the illusions, your silly tricks won't work on a master magician such as myself," his hands went to work on his body. "Now stay put while I fuck you senseless."

He felt a slick cool wash over his naval, and suddenly he could feel himself being filled by a small finger, wiggling itself inside of him. A little uncomfortable, he tried bucking the thief off of him but to no avail as it only served to push the finger farther.

He was his hostage, their was nothing to be done until the night ceased.

A second finger, and this time he truly felt it, almost painful, as scissor motions hit muscle all around inside him, stretching him. He held his tongue, biting down, trying to not give in to the thiefs gentle treatment. And suddenly a third, this time he groaned, painfully, as he was dug into deeper by the finger. It was a certain pain he'd never experienced before, and he wasn't relaxing, he couldn't relax, he told himself. Yet, all that did was make it hurt more.

"Relax tantei-kun, give in... I'll take care of you if you just give in," he felt his eyes water, as he slowly relinquished all control he thought he had. "That's it, cry for me tantei, let me see you shine."

It was less so physical pain than the mental toll everything was taking on him. He couldn't breathe - wrapped up in the thief's arms, being pressed down with three digits inside him, working him through and through. But as he let himself feel, for a second it almost felt like he wasn't on a cold desk and instead at home, in his bed. And for a second, he wasn't sure where he was, what he was feeling.

For a second, he could almost breathe again.

He closed his eyes.

Words began to echo in his head as he felt fingers make their way deeper into him ( _Relax tantei-_ ), clenching around them at the feeling of each thrust in and out ( _Just give in-_ ), tears finally allowing themselves to drip down his cheeks...

( _Let me see you shine-_ )

 _"Come to challenge me yet again tantei-kun?"_

 _(Flashes of his grin shining in the moonlight)_

 _"Can't stand the thought of seeing my only rival getting hurt, now can I, tantei-kun"_

 _(His eyes deep indigo, gazing at him, soft smile making him feel fuzzy inside)_

 _"It's good to finally meet you, meitantei-"_

He let go.

Suddenly the fingers were ramming his prostrate, and damn Shinichi couldn't help but moan at the feeling. He'd let the thief do what he wanted with him and now it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he thought. He'd always felt attracted to the thief in a certain way before he underwent the change, but now all he could realize was that he needed healing. He needed someone to help him, if that meant taking all of his pain with him.

Taking these thoughts into consideration, he relinquished his hold on his own voice and began moaning to each thrust of the thief's fingers. "K-Kaito..."

The thief got the message and pulled his fingers out. He reached down and looked at the fully erect cock now sitting right behind the boys naval, ready for entrance. He took this time to stroke the boys neglected erection, realizing it was much harder than he'd ever imagined. His precious prize was enjoying it. The thief grinned at the thought.

Slowly entering, lathered up in cool lubricant, the thief pushed nearly all the way in, it was almost suffocating at that. He heard Shinichi gasp and knew his eyes were as wide as he was being stretched, finally shedding the tears he'd been waiting for.

Grinning he continued on.

His Shinichi was so tight, he could barely breathe inside of him, feeling tight walls clench every side of his fully erect member. But he pushed his way through, letting Shinichi get comfortable before pulling all the way out.

Pulling out until only the tip was in, Kaito quickly thrust back into him, Shinichi moaned. Repeating the same thing at a different angle, he received the same response, however the third...

Shinichi screamed as Kaito found the spot against his prostate and began hitting it again, and again, and again. He listened to the detective beneath him pant with each thrust in and out, and gripped even tighter on his hips as he thrusted even faster. Kaito knew his detective liked it rough, it was the same with everything he'd do to him, and as the pace increased, the detective would slowly lose all control over his actions.

His head tilted back, and Kaito caught a glimpse of hazy blue eyes, now red and moist from the previous pain he'd encountered. He reached up towards him and kissed him sloppily over his shoulder, the detective wasn't fighting back anymore and accepted the pleasure, as Kaito rammed his tongue down his throat. "Please... Kaito," he grinned at his ravishable detective.

"Hmm? What is it meitantei?" he asked grin in place, still focusing on his thrusts.

"Touch me... Agh, please, I can't... I need-" the thief quickly took hold of his member and paced his strokes perfectly in time with his thrusts. "Ah-ahhhhgahhh..." the detective was getting very vocal, which served only as music to Kaito's ears. Unlike his singing voice, the voice he was hearing now was pleasurable in every way, echoing through the acoustics of the large concrete room.

He thrusted faster, and harder, going deeper into the boys prostate as he hit that spot again and again. Shinichi continued to moan, and soon Kaito would have him screaming his name, he was sure of it. He increased the pressure on the hands around his tantei's cock, and got a gasp in return. They were now completely rocking the metal desk, as Kaito nearly thrust him into the wall each time.

His detective was almost bouncing back on his cock from the immense force, and they could both feel themselves nearing the edge. This was que for him to start going even faster and Shinichi to start screaming his name.

"Kai- oh, oh yes... Kaito, please, yes... Fuck me, ahhhgh.."

These only served to encourage him to move faster until he reached-

"Kai- Ahghh oh, Kai, Kai, KAI-" and Shinichi could feel himself begin to unravel before them both. "KAITO!" Cum spat out all across the thiefs hand and along his chest, the desk, the cold concrete wall, now almost burning from the heat.

Kaito gave it one more balls deep thrust as he let out his seed within the detective, hands closing on the detectives hips, sure to leave bruises in the morning. The white, thick liquid dripped down his tantei's thighs and across his own. He almost had to catch himself from collapsing on the detective, and instead fell on the desk beside him. Shinichi started sinking to the ground but the thief pulled him up by his chain and rested his head gently on his chest.

"Say it. Say that your mine, meitantei." he ordered lifting the detectives chin to look him in the eyes.

He looked completely ravished and absolutely out of it. His eyes were in a complete haze, with both saliva and blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. His lips parted as his panting made his voice into a weak, yet prominent whisper.

"I'm yours Kid."

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To clarify potential confusion, I'll have further chapters drifting between the following settings: Shinichi's backstory (only ones in this chapter), KID's backstory, Shinichi's time as KID's hostage, and present day terror. And don't worry, plot is still sliding in there.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Come to challenge me yet again, tantei-kun?" KID said, as he stood atop the museum roof, with his jewel raised elegantly to the moonlight.

"I believe we've had enough of that tonight, don't you think KID?" Shinichi adjusted his glasses and made his way towards the white cloaked figure.

It was just after the heist, during which Shinichi would normally find his thief somewhere around the roof. Sure enough here he was, yet, something was wrong... he was slouched, and almost trembling...?

"Wait, KID, what's... what's wrong with-" he pulled at the cape to reveal nothing but red, where there should've been blue. Azure eyes went wide, horrified. "Your bleeding! KID this needs medical attention, what were you... Were you just shot?!"

The thief attempted for a laugh, but it turned more into a cough. "Don't mind me tantei-kun, it's just a scratch, nothing a good rest won't cure..." he made for the edge of the building and sat down, legs dropping over the edge, while blood followed in drips.

"A scratch. You're saying this is just a scratch? Do you not know how serious a gun shot wound is, or do you just have a death wish KID?" he stood beside his sitting body, a little above eye level, but when the thief turned his head it was to reveal tears.

"I really- I really thought this was the one tantei-kun. I mean, even they were after it so it had to be worth something... but as it turns out it was just another rock in the sea of worthless gems."

Shinichi had never really been this close to the thief, he'd never seen his eyes such an exceptional shade of indigo, but to see them glassy and without a hint of life... he couldn't possibly call the man before him the international criminal 1412. The infamously, undefeated phantom thief before him was nothing but what seemed a defeated man.

"What do you mean 'them'?" The magician turned his face out towards the stars, and Shinichi could see his lip trembling to move. He wanted to say it, he really did, but he couldn't.

"KID, listen to me," he hesitated, not wanting to sound too inconsiderate, but desperately wanting to see his smile again. "If you always keep running into danger alone, your never going to get anywhere. You'll always be repeating the same thing over and over with no progress... I know this because I'm facing an organization of my own - the people who did this to me - and yah, I've been shot at, I've gotten people in danger... but in turn I've come to learn that my friends, my family are much stronger than I could ever imagine them to be. And I've learnt that to rely on them is to trust that they're as strong as I think they are, as strong as I know they are."

He felt the thiefs breath hitch with each word. Even without eyes on him, he knew he could hear and see everything the detective was speaking.

With that he continued. "...I understand the need to protect others, protect those you know don't need to get involved, but as Kudo Shinichi, your rival... No, as your friend, I'm begging you to let me help, and to allow your friends to help you. We can find what your looking for together, you just need to let us in, let me in... please KID-"

"Kuroba," he turned around from the edge of the roof and stood up on the concrete ground, and for a second, Shinichi saw all the sky reflected in those eyes. All the hope he'd just spilled into his words looking back at him, it was more than any smile could ever do.

The thief grinned. "My name is Kuroba Kaito, and well... when you put it that way, I guess I don't have much of a choice with a speech like that. No really, well done tantei-kun, you've officially got half the civilians of Tokyo on your side of the revolution."

"Oh shut up, if it were that easy I'd be back in my own body by now."

"Well looks like we both could use a little help. So, who's house?" Shinichi expression immediatly sprung confusion.

"What do you mean?"

The thief laughed (thank god). "Well, as much as I'd like to, I don't think it's the best idea to tell my life story on the roof I just stole a 200 million yen amethyst from, as well as got shot on, so..."

"Oh shit, we need to get you to a hospital or, or..."

"I can't necessarily show up to a hospital as an international thief, now can I meitantei?"

"Fair point. My place?"

"Yah... oh, and thanks again tantei-kun, I'm not sure what I would've done if you hadn't said that."

"No problem," pushing the glasses up on his face, his eyes met those that had shone so blue just a minute ago. He thought for a second, the warmth returning to his smile, smiling at the new found trust placed within him. "Kaito."

* * *

He shifted in his place, aching as the feeling of cold metal greeted his cheek, and his whole body really. He exerted effort into pushing himself up, but his arms were feeling limp and tired. He just wanted to sleep. But the cold, the lack of warmth was somehow burning him more than any fire ever could. He sat up, pushing his legs over the side of the metal desk, and quickly began to realize how everything on (and in) his body sorely ached.

Attempting to stand he was surely reminded of earlier activities the moment his body hit the floor. "I can't, my legs..." his voice raspy, and he could feel his own chapped lips begin to crack, with spots of blood threatening to seep through the crevices and bruises.

"Need some help there, meitantei?" Shinichi felt both immediately concerned, and unimaginably ashamed. Nothing could take back the things he had done, it was just relying on the fact of if he'd wanted to do them or not... if he'd made the right choice.

As if he knew anything right anymore.

The detective attempted a pick up again, but fell limp once more on wobbly legs. "I can't walk."

The thief chuckled. "Well of course you can't, how many times do you think I've claimed you?"

It took Shinichi a second to clearly process the information. He'd never felt so brutally insecure in his life, yet still he'd somehow seen everything so clearly when he was with...

His mind felt like it was in pieces, everything was so confusing. He couldn't look the thief in the eyes, yet he couldn't stop wanting to look. He knew something kept drawing him in, something like a mystery, a problem, the man he loved... but the question still remained if he'd know how to solve it or not. Or did he want to?

"Oh."

The thief grinned. He walked closer to Shinichi, and Shinichi could feel himself slowly urging away. He wasn't scared of the thief per say, but he was more scared of what he might do if the thief got any closer. Him, his whole being. He'd tasted something so addicting and wasn't sure if he'd be able to back out. Was this what it was like to be in love...?

No.

Just no.

He couldn't be in love with a maniac, criminal, who abuses those he cares about. Did he even care about him other than him being a stupid jewel?

Shinichi was in deep, and suddenly all the fear he'd been holding at the moment would come rushing to his eyes. Tears spilling down his cheeks at the realization.

He was stuck with a man who would never love him as anything but a possession.

* * *

The thief grinned. "I wonder how many times I can get you saying that in one night, meitantei?"

They'd moved into the fully furnished bedroom the thief normally used and were now on the bed, Shinichi leaning against the headrest while the thief loomed over him. Shinichi gulped in anticipation, as his capters grin turned into something so devilish it almost made him back away in fear of what was to come.

"Now that I know your mine," he started kissing the detectives bare chest, licking up all the beads of sweat. "How about I fuck you over and over again tonight?"

He paused, meeting Shinichi's eyes with all the lust his words held. "I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow, that you won't be able to talk from screaming my name again and again... Until you won't be able to remember any other feeling aside from me inside of you, filling you up to your stomach with cum."

Shinichi only kept quite, he knew if he spoke up his words would leave him as only breaths and squeals. Feeling the thiefs tongue touch every line of skin around his stomach, doing things with his mouth that made him shiver and press up against it. He didn't actually know how to respond to such a statement. Were there even words he could say while he was feeling this good?

But when he finally looked up, into the eyes of the man leaning above him, he already knew he'd decided for him. As he stared into those indigo eyes, he knew everything the man in front of him was saying was going to come true. Love, obsession, lust... All of it, laying dorment in those dark, yet gleaming, eyes.

Not satisfied with the lack of response, Kaito forcefully grabbed Shinichi's neck and pulled him closer until they were nose to nose. "But I need to hear you say it meitantei... now that you've felt what I've felt, I'm sure you want it as well. So say it. Say you want it."

He could only break his lips apart before closing them again, contemplating his next move. Oh lord did he want it, but he couldn't just agree to such terms, sure it felt good, but was this really the right thing to do. He'd been torturing him, holding him captive, but now... did that all just suddenly disappear after becoming his? Instead replaced by constant pleasure? Or was it sorely pain awaiting him?

After no such response but a movement of lips, the thief aggressively took his mouth into his, forcing it open and exploring everything he could with his tongue, in a heated, forceful, French kiss, that he knew the detective wouldn't be able to stand.

After breaking apart abruptly, Shinichi - saliva still dripping down his chin - attempted to lean back into the kiss but was rejected when Kaito pushed him back down, leaning in close to his ear. Shinichi could feel his hot breath press against his skin, causing a shiver to roam down his spine.

He wanted it... He wanted him.

"Say it, Shinichi," he whispered. "Say that you want it."

His breath was so hot, the whisper hitting every nerve in his body. He couldn't hold back his tongue. "I- I want it."

He leaned up towards the thief to try and capture the mouth again, hoping he was satisfied, only to be pushed down yet again.

"Say it again." The demand clear as day, instead of a whisper it was a strong, forceful voice in his ear. Almost making him anticipate those sorts of actions while he handled his body.

"I want it- I want you, Kaito... Please."

* * *

Everything had felt so right, yet so wrong. Shinichi was starting to forget the meanings of the two words. Which were which again? He'd pondered, staring at himself in the broken mirror in front of him. Figures he'd have a broken mirror as a reflection anyways, perfectly reflecting everything inside and out. He was starting to forget what he was doing again, and made a quick act of splashing water on his face when a familiar figure crept up behind him.

"Here let me get that for you," Shinichi's breath hitched when the water rippling down his neck was met with an equally wet tongue that began catching the drips and leaving marks of its own.

The thief stood behind him, hands on his shoulders, with the detective pressed firmly in between him and the bathroom vanity. Slowly and steadily he made his way down the sides of his neck, and up towards his ears, pulling the detective towards him to lightly suck on his bottom lip.

Moving his hands, and pushing up the fabric of Shinichi's shirt, they roamed across his stomach, feeling about each and every tremor his body gave in response. Every little pinch and flick made his body shiver and it was only fair to say that Kaito was addicted.

Shinichi still made no movement to engage or reject the treatment, he only stood, leaning against the vanity (the only thing holding him up at the moment), while panting and moaning lightly. That's exactly what Kaito wanted to hear, and when the panting slowly turned to whimpering... well, Kaito couldn't let that be, could he?

It wasn't until he'd licked every part of the detectives upper body that he finally flipped him over and allowed Shinichi to progressively grind his way to release, mostly relying on Kaito to make sure of that for him.

In this state, Shinichi would forget about everything. He'd forget about his family, his career, his morals, his life. All he was was Kaito, and that's all he needed to feel good.

However false it may be.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" The thief asked, unsurprisingly clad in his father's custom, white costume.

"Well first things first, you go home."

Kaito only turned into what Shinichi would call a kicked puppy, visible pouting making way upon the Kaitou's face, and Shinichi was not having any of it, he continued on his novel.

"But Tantei-kun! Your telling me after we finally get a lead on the black organization's hideout, your not even planning on going to investigate?"

"No."

"Tantei..."

Shinichi snapped his book closed, and removed his oversized glasses to equally match the thiefs monocleless face. "Kuroba-"

"Kaito," he corrected.

"-Kaito," Shinichi loudly sighed. "Yes, we've gotten a potential lead, but I've already told you Akai's investigating, plus this has nothing to do with your branch so it shouldn't even be relevant on your mind. And when we do eventually storm it, I'll be happy to let you know it'll be as myself."

"True, it may have nothing to do with me... but it has everything to do with you, Shinichi. That's why I insist you allow me to lend aid."

Shinichi looked him square in the eyes at the mention of his real name. It wasn't often the thief would forget nicknames for no reason. "Kaito..."

The thief grinned, and the moonlight from the library window seemed to pool around his teeth.

He was glowing.

And as suddenly as it'd lasted, he laughed. "Can't stand the thought of seeing my only rival getting hurt, now can I, tantei-kun."

* * *

 **TBC**

A/N: So it's not just pointless smut :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: a lot of mental stuff happening here. A little bit of a mind fuck at the start in my opinion, and here we got some GRUESOME depictions of murder, so there's my warning

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

He found himself looking in the mirror once again.

Once again being maybe the fourth time that day, the fifth, tenth? Or maybe that was just the amount of hours, he wasn't really sure... after all it's not like he was staring at a clock. What reason would he have to stare at a clock anyway?

It's not like time mattered anymore, right?

 _Sure, you tell yourself that._

Ok, he'd tell himself that. However, when his eyes did this funny thing where they'd catch his own gaze, he'd always flinch. He always hated it when that happened, because he thought he was alone.

 _Sure, you tell yourself that._

Ok, he'd tell himself that. Yet, it was that moment (maybe a couple of minutes or hours into staring, it seemed to get longer each time) that he realized that he was, in fact, alone, and the voice he'd been hearing wasn't, in fact, his own, and he'd start getting nauseous because he wasn't sure what he'd been hearing and what he was looking at, because he couldn't recognize his own reflection.

Then his eyes would get all cloudy and his cheeks would get wet, and he didn't know why, but all he really understood was that as soon as the strange feeling had begun he'd started hearing a loud noise and then the mirror would break again and Kaito would come rushing in and he'd hold him and cradle him and remind him that he was a precious gem...

It wasn't until later that Kaito would tell him he'd been screaming but he'd only blink absentmindedly and forget it ever happened.

 _Sure, you tell yourself that._

And that's exactly what he did. He told himself to forget. Because what better way to dismiss pain than to forget about it?

Kaito helped him a lot with that nowadays.

It'd become routine, like clockwork (though he didn't really know what day it was), that he and Kaito would live together, exist together, do everything together. Because that's what they had - each other. And whether it was the way Kaito grinned at him, kissed him, ravished him... all of it helped. And that was enough to make him forget.

Kaito was probably used to him looking in the mirror though. Sometimes he'd join him and make it all the better (feathered kissed across his back, down his thigh...), but that normally didn't stop the voice from interrupting. It kept saying weird things like he shouldn't be there, or to go home, but it just didn't understand. He was home. Home was where Kaito was. Where Kaito wanted him, and needed him. He was really glad when the voice finally stopped telling him to leave, maybe it was finally starting to understand.

Anyways, another thing Shinichi finds strange about their living spaces is the reflective objects. It seems both he and Kaito don't like them, Kaito especially, and that's why he normally chooses rooms and places without.

Too many memories, he supposed.

That's probably why they only had one mirror this time, but that didn't stop it from being cracked in multiple different places from multiple different strikes throughout the course of the couple of days.

They always moved from place to place every couple of days anyways. Shinichi didn't really remember the reason, but he supposed a good example would be the couple of dead bodies he spotted outside their door one evening. He remembered blue uniforms, black maybe...? Honestly, they both looked the same to him nowadays, and he never really remembered if it was him or Kaito who'd done it.

Once again, he tended to forget.

 _Sure, you tell yourself that._ (Shut up).

...Although, in the end, he didn't really mind it, since it was like a vacation for him and Kaito after all. Travelling all across the country, doing whatever needed to be done to keep themselves active in the eyes of the black org. and the many other organizations they'd come across.

Reminding him, that was another thing Kaito seemed to hate. The police.

For some reason, Shinichi couldn't quite wrap his tongue around why he did (he couldn't really picture it either), but Kaito tended to act on his hatred and apparently it wasn't limited to black dress. Sometimes he'd even see familiar faces. Though, they tended to be a bit obscured by the time Kaito was done with them.

It's not like he minded though, really, whatever made Kaito happy made him happy after all. Whether that meant him doing it or Kaito doing it, he'd do anything to put a smile on the magicians face.

 _Sure, keep telling yourself that._ (Shut the fuck up).

The magician was so kind and loving, and after all they'd been through together he couldn't help but smile-

 _Where is your smile, Shinichi?_ (I said shut up).

-whenever he'd look back on everything they'd done-

 _I thought you couldn't remember?_ (SHUT UP).

-he was happy-

 _Sure, you tell yourself that._ (SHUT UP).

-with everything they'd been able to accomplish. Everything they'd been able to do together.

 _You're not happy._ (I am).

 _You can remember._ (Stop talking).

 _Remember_. (You're not real).

 _Remember_. (You aren't real... stop talking).

 _Remember_. (I SAID STOP).

 _Remember_. (You're...)

* * *

 _Me_.

He looked up, staring at the cracks in between each crevice that used to be a mirror. He looked around - he was in a bathroom. On the vanity sat a gun and a few knives, both laced with red, while looking towards the tub, Shinichi could barely hold in the gag as the sight and even worse scent hit him. Running out from the door, he was met with Kaito, sitting on the bed.

His first instinct was to run (from what happened last time Kaito realized he was different, Shinichi could only think of getting as many kilometers between them as possible), but he seemed to be looking intently at his own hands. They were laced with the same red, which was dripping down on the floor beneath him.

That wasn't all though.

Tears rushed down his cheeks, landing on his hands and the carpet, and Shinichi wasn't sure if he should run or hug him. But he knew. Because he remembered, and Kaito remembered, and they knew what they'd done, and they knew they'd only have a few hours, maybe minutes to say the least.

It rarely ever happened to them both at the same time.

So he ran towards Kaito, making way in front of him and placing his hands firmly on the others shoulder. "Kaito, it's ok, it's alright, it happened again, but it's ok. I'm here, we'll get through this, we're together remember?"

Kaito looked up and met his eyes, absolute horror surrounding his now darkened and cloudy indigo, and Shinichi visibly flinched at the difference. "... I saw it Shinichi, I saw it in my reflection... I had a policy, I had a policy and now I've done..." his chest started heaving as he looked back down at his hands.

Shinichi could feel his grip tighten around his shoulders. "Shinichi it happened again, I can't..."

He began taking deep breaths and Shinichi continued to try to calm his panic attack. Thankfully he'd had experience. Kaito held his hands up a little higher, as if to showcase them to Shinichi.

"W-What have we done?" his eyes met Shinichi's again and he felt every inch of the pain that had been accumulating, all the memories... the past, the present, the blood in both directions. No matter where they looked it was them. It was all _them_.

"It's ok Kaito, we'll get through this..."

Kaito broke his shoulders away from Shinichi's iron grip. "We'll never get through this Shinichi, not after... we're not even us anymore!" tears continuing their endless stream.

"I know, but right now we are, aren't we?" and with that, they both paused. Both of them momentarily forgetting the blood striking both of their appearances and embraced one another in a body crushing hug down onto the bed below. "We're us right now, we're us right now..."

And they were. They were themselves, and they would be until the moment they both woke up. Until the next breath they took in during the new day, where they'd change into the monsters they knew they'd become. The monsters that would set back to their normal routines as if it had never happened.

As if they'd never remembered.

Sometimes Shinichi wondered why they were still alive in the first place.

* * *

" _You said something about a lead?"_

 _Kaito was patiently waiting for the loud sigh that was bubbling in the little detectives throat. Sure enough, it sounded. "You're really going to go there again? It's been like what, not even half a day since I told you the first time, not to mention the countless times..."_

 _The detective started ranting, and Kaito felt a smile tug at his lips. He knew the detective was tired of hearing it, but Kaito would never get tired of hearing the_ detective _talk. The way his eyes glistened with irritation, yet still retained their own little shimmer..._

 _For a second he forgot the conversation he'd prompted._

" _Aito... Kaito, are you even listening?" Indigo met azure, and he flashed the detective his second best KID grin (reserved solely for him). "Why do you always go distracting me when you're bored! Go do something like normal people do, I don't know, take up ice skating, or... fishing, or something!"_

 _The quick flash of horror that made its way on the thief's face said otherwise. "F-Firstly, never m-mention those_ activities _ever again," he took a deep breath, and Shinichi gave him a proud yet somewhat confused smirk (he still hadn't told him about his fear). "Second, I still don't think 'leaving it to Akai' is going to accomplish much. I say we put our overly smart brainpower to good use and come up with an infiltration plan. You_ know _I love those."_

" _I don't have time to do that, once again let's just-"_

" _Time? You're an elementary school student! Of course you have time!" Shinichi just rolled his eyes. Seriously his detective could be so strange sometimes._

" _It's not, it's just..." he struggled to pick the right words. "Ugh!" Instead he went resorting to further immerse himself into his novel._

" _Fine, if you're busy, I'll just come up with one on my own then," he huffed, scoffing at the ground and moving to sit on it._

" _No, it's not that it's just..."_

" _Just?" Kaito looked up curious from his position, cross legged on the ground._

" _Haibara has a..."_

 _The thief flashed him an irritated glance. "Has a what tantei? Just spit it out."_

" _Haibara has created a pill that may or may not turn me back into a seventeen year old," he said as fast as humanly possible._

 _A few emotions dawned on KID's face at that moment, and he suddenly got up from the ground and rushed towards him. "Wait a second! You mean she's done it, she's finally made the perminent solution!?" he clutched his hands on the detectives shoulders, looking back into his eyes. For a second, Shinichi was reduced to melting under his touch._

" _No she, uh," the thief was now a little close for, uh, comfort. "She said there's still different chances, but I think... I think I'm going to do it."_

 _The thief paused. "What are we talking, 50/50?"_

" _Well, no, but that's what she's working on: Percentage increase," he hesitated, he didn't really want to actually reveal what his odds were (low), because he knew the thief would talk him out of it. But he needed this. He needed to get his body back, and he needed to be himself when he finally took them down._

 _The thief hesitated, and for a moment there Shinichi thought he was about to question it. But shaking his head, the thief revealed a lazy grin, with wide, wide eyes, that shined even brighter than any star ever could._

" _Alright."_

 _And somehow that one word leaving him, managed to leave so much more for Shinichi than he'd ever be able to imagine._

 _(The 'but only because I love you' went unspoken)._

* * *

Takagi shuffled past the massive crowd gathered outside the conference room.

The moment he entered, stack of files in hand, he placed them on the table with a large thump for everyone to notice (but it wasn't like he didn't already have everyone's eyes on him).

"Sir," he began, looking up into the face of a concerned Megure. "They did it again, uh- _He_ did it again."

Both the many officers and few special agents littered across the room's faces dropped, as Takagi handed a familiar note package to a man dressed in black in the corner. His face remained unchanged, yet you could tell he was loosing sleep.

Akai Shuichi glanced down, and immediatly his eyes changed. Not surprise, not terror... but _devastation_ as he looked at the images in front of him. He took a second before he handed the papers to an eager Megure who was equally, if not more horrified.

"Let's send some men up there to help with _clean up,_ " Akai said, without the need to specify what he meant.

Some officers rushed from the room, ready to go to the nearest bathrooms, and Takagi could almost see the tears beginning to well in Sato's eyes.

"Shinichi..." Megure began, but Akai stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

He looked to the crowd of officers before him. "Let me get this clear. That man is not the detective we all respected and believed in - I should know, Kudo Shinichi saved my life too many times to count... What everyone needs to understand, however, is that that man, in those pictures, is a monster. Hell, even the white clad guy's worse than him, and nobody ever thought _he'd_ pick up a gun. They've changed, and we can't keep seeing them as friends or coworkers, we need to see them for what they're doing."

He hesitated for a minute before he began again. "...There's a reason we switched his name to an alias. He's not Kudo Shinichi anymore, he'll never be Kudo Shinichi again. This man in these photos," he threw the many pictures on the table for reference and a few officers gagged and stepped back. "He's the _Night Baron_ , and be _damn sure_ to remember that."

The words left his tongue with acid, and with that the FBI agent left out the door, in an effort to sooner notify the other agencies that needed information on the new development - if they hadn't already heard (or seen).

* * *

Once inside the confines of their hotel room, Shinichi and Kaito both ripped off the latex disguise masks from their faces. Shinichi had begun picking off the dried glue on his face, while Kaito immediatly rushed to the window.

"Look Shin-chan, it's a perfect view!" pulling open the blinds and moving to step out onto the balcony, Kaito couldn't help but appreciate what he saw before him. It had been such a hassle too, especially making the screen canvas that big, but he'd managed.

Helicopters continued to circle around it, which made Kaito grin even wider. "I bet their talking about it as we speak!" Kaito headed back into the room to quickly turn on the TV, while Shinichi zeroed in on the tall skyscraper that now held Kaito's 'piece of art'. He personally thought it was a little too showy, but was left blushing all the more.

It wasn't everyday somebody painted him after all.

Suddenly the TV cut in, and Kaito grinned as he skipped through the many channels playing the story. "...Once again, we warn you that the scenes featured are disturbing and are involving acts of terrorism. This particular act has been confirmed as the workings of once great phantom thief Kaitou KID-"

" _Once_?"

"-and, the similarly infamous Night Baron - known to some as ex-detective Kudo Shinichi - who, as we see, has been confirmed as the subject of KID's latest efforts at revealing his intentions to the police. Some are speculating the meaning behind this specific message, however police are still withholding all information on the matter from the public. The bodies have yet to be confirmed, but it's suspected that at least 4 of the fifteen bodies shown are officers of the law. We'll now turn to the police station with more information."

It switched to another camera shown right outside the Beika police station where a crowd of reporters was gathered, just in time to see a flustered Akai Shuichi storm out the doors. Kaito sqealed in delight, while Shinichi rolled his eyes. (Kaito always made sure to send Akai a pristine copy of first glance photos of all his best art works, he was like another Nakamori after all).

"What do you think KID meant when he wrote, and I quote, 'This is what happens when you try to take Pandora, Pandora is MINE'...?"

"No comment." Another reporter shoved a mic at him as he continued to walk.

"What can you say about the bodies, do we have any idea how KID managed to rope them up that high without anyone seeing?"

"No comment."

"What can you say about the large portrait and writing acompanying it?"

"No comment."

"Is it true that it's entirely made with blood...?"

It wasn't until he got into the black SUV that they managed to stop the questions and turn back to the news station. "As shown, FBI agent Akai Shuichi is still hesitant in revealing knowledge on this specific case _especially -_ most likely due to the gruesomeness and execution of such an unreal and impossible crime."

"Hear that Shinichi they called it unreal!"

"However, this marks the 4th terrorist attack this month from the crime duo alone, where they're managing to extremely increase the body count, and in the last year since active, have managed to break records in doing so as they continue to remain at large."

Kaito and Shinichi both stepped out to the balcony as they continued to listen. In front of them, however, they had the perfect view of a tall rectangular skyscraper, that wouldn't have stood out much aside from its height under normal circumstances...

Yet, now, littered with helicopters flying around it, managing to sway the large screen canvas that was now displayed, it was the centre of attention for any watchers eye.

The canvas, taking up a large majority of the building, displayed what could only be a portrait painting of one Kudo Shinichi, smirking with all the effort of the gallons of blood Kaito had used to paint it. Of course, it was a picture perfect image (with all Kaito's artistic ability), but it'd taken a lot of time to gather the blood from the people who's corpses now lay dangling just above the screen (sure to not obscure Shinichi's beautiful face, of course).

Above Shinichi's head, however, and where the corpses lay hanging, were the very words the reporters had said earlier. And yes, that was Kaito's message to everyone. Not just the police, but the organization too. After all, those were their agents up there as well.

 _This is what happens when you try to take Pandora_.

And they had, last KID heist. Nearly hurt him at that, and Kaito needed them to understand that they shouldn't just go fucking around with his business, and _that_ was whether they would listen to him or not. Which is why he put extra effort to make sure they at least _understood_ just what he was capable of this time.

Because Pandora was his. Shinichi _is_ his.

And they'd never take him away.

(He wouldn't let them, to say the least).

* * *

 **TBC**

A/N: I don't know what it is but I was like "ok so mental trauma check, now let's throw in a fluffy flashback, and then go back to gruesome horror" Yah cuz I like to make myself cry and others so, in sense I'm a terrible person?

Remember to let me know your comments :D


End file.
